K(r)IS(i)S
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Karma itu tukang modus. Hinata yang paling tahu./KaruHina. AR-AU/RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Assassin Classroom © Yusei Matsui**

 **just for fun. I gain no profit**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A Karma-Hinata Story. Enjoy^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau kalian bertanya pada anak kelas 3-E siapa yang paling jahil, maka mereka akan serempak menjawab: _Akabane Karma._

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa pemuda yang dijuluki Setan Merah itu memang benar-benar memiliki sifat setan dalam dirinya. Entah sudah berapa korban yang tumbang akibat kejahilannya. Kalau sekadar mengambil tempat pensil dan menukarnya dengan yang lain atau kegiatan remeh semacam itu, pasti yang lain akan mudah memaklumi. Sayangnya, kejahilan pemuda itu selalu berada di atas kata 'wajar'.

Dan kalau kalian bertanya pada siswa selain murid kelas 3-E, mereka akan menjawab sama, menyebut satu nama. Bahkan guru-gurunya pun juga. Atau bahkan, lengkap dengan makian dan dendam ketika nama pemuda _crimson_ itu disebut.

Hinata sudah tahu dengan semua itu—sedari awal. Akabane Karma itu luar biasa jahilnya—parahnya lagi, dia tukang modus. Gadis itu lebih memilih bergabung dengan anak-anak kelas 3-A yang menyebut nama Karma dengan penuh kutukan dibanding teman sekelasnya yang meskipun kesal, tetapi ujung-ujungnya malah mengagungkan betapa hebatnya dia dalam membunuh guru gurita musuh mereka.

Setiap hari ada-ada saja keisengan yang dilakukan anak itu. Mencoret wajah Terasaka dengan spidol permanen, menempelkan tulisan 'rata' di baju Kayano dengan _power glue_ , atau menempelkan nekomini dengan permen karet ke rambut Nagisa. Sialnya, Hinata juga sering menjadi korban.

Seperti kali ini.

"Akabane- _kun_ , minggirlah." Gadis itu mencoba baik-baik, menyembunyikan tatapan jengkel di balik _amethyst_ -nya. Dua puluh sembilan tumpukan buku tebal berada di tangan—siap dikembalikan ke perpustakaan yang nun jauhnya di gedung utama.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Karma menunjukkan seringai jahilnya. Emasnya menyala-nyala.

Hinata menghela napas.

Ini semua salahnya. Selama enam bulan terakhir ini, Hinata tahu nilainya menurun. Itu bukan kemauannya. Keluarganya sedang dirundung masalah. Ayah, Ibu, bahkan Hanabi sering bertengkar hebat, membuatnya tak memiliki waktu untuk belajar. Jangankan membuka buku, baru pulang ke rumah saja dirinya langsung disambut oleh pekik telinga. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana marah ayahnya saat tahu putrinya turun ke kelas paling _bobrok._

Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak peduli. Dirinya justru lega. Ia merasa tak lagi menanggung beban berat. Kalau mau jatuh, jatuh saja sekalian. Kalau tidak seperti itu, maka nilanya malah tambah hancur. Kelas 3-E juga tidak seburuk yang dia bayangkan. Menyenangkan, bisa dibilang. Teman-teman yang ramah, yang tidak pernah memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Ditambah kehadiran gurita kuning yang menjadi guru sekaligus target mereka. Menantang andrenalin dan pemikiran kreatif. Hinata benar-benar menyukai kehidupan barunya.

Sayang, semua keindahan itu rusak oleh satu hal. Sebuah eksistensi bernama Akabane Karma menghancurkan dunianya yang sempurna.

Maka, Hinata berjanji dalam hati—dia harus keluar dari kelas ini. Peduli setan jika harus mengalami cuci otak.

 _Atau lebih baik memang seperti itu,_ Hinata membatin, _kuarap dengan begitu presensi Akabane-_ kun _juga bisa hilang._

"Akabane- _kun_ , kumohon, aku sedang buru-buru."

 _Dan berat._

" _Ii ne,_ kau memohon seperti anak anjing." Karma menyipitkan mata, tersenyum setenang mungkin. Darah Hinata semakin mendidih. " _Ja,_ kalau begitu, sini aku bawakan."

Karma dengan cepat mengambil tumpukan buku dari tangan Hinata. Gadis itu tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa manakala setengah lembaran kertas itu sudah berpindah tangan. Inilah yang paling Hinata tidak suka dari Karma. Dia bisa bersikap begitu jahat, tetapi di sisi lain sikapnya sangat lembut. Dalam hati, Hinata menyalahkan toleransinya yang begitu tinggi.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan. Melewati berbagai rintangan tak manusiawi di hutan yang menghubungkan kelas 3-E dengan bangunan utama. Sekolah sudah sepi ketika mereka tiba. Sekarang pukul setengah lima sore. Sudah lebih dari satu jam semenjak bel pulang berbunyi. Anak-anak lain langsung berhamburan, sibuk memikirkan kejutan apa yang akan mereka siapkan pada guru tersayang mereka. Koro- _sensei_ langsung pergi ke Cina, hendak membeli _map tofu_. Karasuma- _sensei_ langsung pergi dengan alasan pekerjaan. Bitch- _sensei_ … _well,_ tidak ada yang satupun yang peduli pada kegiatannya. Hinata pun tidak.

Tersisa dirinya saja _—_ karena Hinata yang mengambil buku-buku ini dari perpustakaan. Seharusnya ada Isogai, namun pemuda manis itu bilang dia ada suatu hal yang penting sehingga harus buru-buru pulang. Hinata tidak keberatan. Yang membuatnya berat adalah kehadiran sosok merah di depannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Akabane Karma di jam pulang seperti ini. Ralat. Hinata juga tidak berniat mencari tahu.

Diam-diam, gadis itu mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Dalam larutan senja, dalam kubikel yang hanya diisi mereka berdua, ia merasa Karma tak ubahnya seperti anak SMP biasa. Apalagi dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya. Sedikit bandel, tetapi rajin.

" _Nani yo?_ Apa wajahku sedemikian menariknya sampai terus kaupandangi?"

Bagai menjentikkan jari, Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Tahu-tahu, mereka sudah berada di depan perpustakaan. Dan entah gadis itu sedang linglung atau apa, tiba-tiba keseimbangannya runtuh. Hinata terjatuh dengan dramatis, lutut terlebih dahulu menghantam lantai. Buku-buku berhamburan. Samar-samar, dia mendengar suara tawa.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku, eh, Hi-na-ta- _chan_?"

" _Da-damare…_ " Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan mengambil bukunya, wajahnya merah padam. Dia tahu Karma tidak akan membantunya. Hinata juga tidak berharap Karma membantunya.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Untungnya, perpustakaan belum tutup. Pengembalian buku dan administrasinya dilakukan secara cepat. Selesai mengembalikan buku, entah kenapa Karma nyengir-nyengir ke arahnya.

"A-apa?" Hinata yang merasa risih, bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Biru huh? Kupikir kau akan mengenakan warna yang lebih dewasa."

"Kurang ajar!"

Seumur hidupnya Hinata berani bersumpah dia tidak pernah mengumpat. Kini dia mengatakannya cukup keras tanpa gugup atau ragu. Puncuk Karma menyaingi wajahnya, bukan karena malu melainkan karena amarah. Benar-benar marah. Gadis itu berderap cepat-cepat. Berusaha tidak menangis.

Alih-alih, Karma malah terkekeh. "Chotto, kau tidak perlu semarah itu, 'kan? Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak melihatnya, kok. Hanya asal menebak—Hinata- _chan_."

Hinata sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia berderap makin cepat—setengah berlari. Langkah orang yang di belakangnya juga makin cepat. Sekali lagi gadis itu menyalahkan keadaan fisiknya yang lemah.

"Karma- _kun_ , tindakanmu sungguh k-keterlaluan! Bercanda juga ada batasnya!" Hinata berseru dengan nada marah yang kentara.

Karma meletakkan tangan di bantal, terlihat santai. Untung Hinata tidak melihatnya. " _Yare, yare~_ lagipula aku juga 'kan sudah minta maaf."

"Itu tidak cukup! Kau seharusnya—kyaa!"

Ini pasti hari sialnya. Terjatuh dua kali di depan Akabane Karma. Dewi Fortuna pasti sangat memusuhinya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, bersiap menerima segala kemungkinan. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Hinata sama sekali tak merasa sakit. Sesuatu yang empuk menghalanginya dari kerasnya ubin. Lebih dari itu, Hinata merasa tengkuknya sakit, seolah ditekan seseorang, dan … bibirnya basah?

"Hmph!" Lilanya melebar. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Entah bagaimana, Karma berhasil menggantikan tubuhnya menghantam lantai. Dan entah bagaimana caranya pula, bibir mereka bisa bersentuhan.

"Hhhmmpph!" Hinata menggeliat, berontak. Sinyal itu ditangkap salah oleh Karma. Pemuda itu malah melumat bibir Hinata, tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk gadis itu makin keras. Satu detik, dua detik, bahkan hingga satu menit sempurna terlewati, barulah ia melepas sang gadis.

"Ke-keterlaluan!" Hinata berteriak, mengatur ritme napas serta jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Wajah Hinata merona—bahkan lebih hebat sebab merambat sampai ke telinga. Karma yang melihatnya entah kenapa malah tersenyum.

"Begitukah?"

Hinata mendadak menatap pemuda itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Nee…_ " Karma mendekat. Hinata mundur sedikit. Melihatnya, pemilik marga Akabane tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalau semua hal yang kulakukan ini karena aku menyukaimu…?"

Gadis itu berkedip. "H-ha?"

"Kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi, Hinata- _chan._ " Karma memperjelas. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Me-nyu-ka-i-mu. Semua hal yang kulakukan ini cara agar aku bisa menarik perhatianmu. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku."

Hinata harus menjawab seperti apa, ketika seseorang yang sering membuatnya hampir menangis bahkan setengah ia benci mengatakan suka padanya. Ini pasti mimpi. Ini ilusi. Tapi tadi Karma bilang ia tidak berhalusinasi.

Kalau begitu…

Ini kenyataan?

"Hinata- _chan_?"

Sekejap saja semua memori kejahilan Karma terputar di kepalanya. Dari hari pertama dia datang ke kelas 3-E sampai sekarang.

Mendadak, sisi sadis gadis itu terbangun.

" _Ma-masaka …_ " jawab Hinata, dengan seringai terjahat yang ia punya, "S-setelah apa yang kaulakukan padaku selama dua bulan terakhir ini … apa kaupikir aku akan membiarkanku jatuh ke p-pelukanmu semudah itu?"

Jawaban Karma sesuai ekspektasi Hinata. Emasnya berkilat tertantang. "Heh … akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku dalam satu kedipan mata."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Rasa kesalnya menguap entah ke mana.

"Cobalah."

.

.

.

Akabane Karma itu jahil dan tukang modus, tapi Hinata tidak keberatan.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **Saya tahu ini PWP dan klise. Tapi entah kenapa saya seneng ngebayangin Hinata yang kalem mendadak OOC akibat usil 'modus' Karma 8D**


End file.
